Me and my Broken Heart
by silver tears85
Summary: (I will not make a crappy summary. I will NOT make a crappy summary) Basically, Lucy and Sting make each other jealous. And Lucy kinda breaks.


Hi, another story from Silvertears85. This is a songfic with the song Me and my Broken Heart by Rixton which I don't own.

* * *

Lucy was in love, and quite heartbroken. Love is known for pain, is it not?. Fairy tail was going to have a real problem soon, because Lucy was in love...with Sting Eucliffe.

_All I need's a little love in my life _

_All I need's a little love in the dark_

_Just a little but I'm hoping it might kickstart_

_Me and my broken heart_

She didn't know when it happened exactly, but about 6 months after the grand Magic Games, Sting showed up at Fairy Tail. Natsu immediately went on offense, meeting him at the front doors of the guild hall, with fire ominously flowing from his hands. Lucy placed a hand on his back, telling him to calm down. She asked the fellow blonde what he wanted but he just sneered and said "Get used to it, blondie. You'll be seeing lots of me." Then he exited.

_I need a little lovin tonight_

_Hold me so I'm not falling apart _

_A little but I'm hoping it might kickstart_

_Me and my broken heart_

_Yeah.._

He just kept stopping by and stopping by. But he didn't came to the guild hall. He came to her house. He annoyed her senseless and took all her food. At first, she just thought it was a way to get at Natsu, though it wouldn't work because she would never tell him. But gradually, they began to talk and hang out. They became friends, secretly of course, and even kissed. That's where the games started.

_Shotgun aimed at my heart you got one_

_Tear me apart and then some_

_How do we call this love_

_I try to run away but your eyes, tell me to stay,oh why_

_Why do we call this love_

Sting hadn't paid her any attention after the kiss. He never came by anymore. And she wanted to show him that he wasn't one of his 'girls'. So she kinda used Natsu. It wasn't big, and she never led him on. Natsu took everything she did as an act of friendship.

But it seemed to get Sting riled up, just like she wanted. Once, he walked in on her nuzzling against Natsu in her sleep, or at least that's what he said. It wasn't her fault that A. Natsu snuck in her bed. B. She'd gotten used to him sneaking in her bed. or C. That he was so freakin' warm!

_It seems like we've been losing control_

_Somebody tell me I'm not alone when I say_

Well, Sting took it as a sign of war. He began hanging around different girls, more than one at a time. Imagine, going on a mission to pay your overdue rent and seeing the guy you love in a cafe on the way back home, sitting with about 3 girls on his arm.

_All I need's a little love in my life_

_All I need's a little love in the dark_

_A little but I'm hoping it might __kick start_

_Me and my broken heart_

_I need a little lovin tonight_

_Hold me so I'm not falling apart_

_A little but I'm hoping it might __kick start_

_Me and my broken heart_

It hurt but she sucked it up. She started this and wasn't gonna let him win. That's what she told herself until she couldn't take anymore. She went to his house and planned a confrontation, until she saw, through his window, his lips on another girl. Sting noticed her and his eyes widened, but it was too late. Lucy had already taken off.

_Maybe some part of you just hates me_

_You pick me up and play me_

_How do we call this love _

_One time, tell me you need me tonight_

_to make it easy you lie_

_And its all for love_

Did Sting hate her? Did her never love her at all? What did that kiss mean? Did it mean anything at all?

Naturally, these were the thoughts coursing through the celestial mage's head. They had been for about a week and a half.

Then she thought ' Hmph, if he wants to go kissing other girls, fine. He was never mine anyway. Why should I care?'

That's when she broke down crying.

_Its seems like we've been losing control_

_Somebody tell me I'm not alone when I say_

_I need a little love in my life_

_All I need's a little love in the dark_

_A little but I'm hoping it might kickstart_

_Me and my broken heart_

_I need a little lovin tonight_

_Hold me so I'm not falling apart_

_A little but I'm hoping it might kickstart _

_Me and my broken heart_

Sting could barely process what had happened all those days ago. He hadn't meant for it to go that far. He was planning on going back to Lucy and explaining how much he wanted that kiss and that he avoided her because he was nervous. He just hadn't think she felt the same. Plus, falling for a fairy? That was a hard pill to swallow. But he knew she was trying to make him jealous and was ashamed to say it was working. Oh, how the mighty have fallen.

_Me and my broken heart,_

_Whoa oh, Whoa oh _

_Me and my broken heart_

_Yeah, Yeah , Yeah_

_(Me and my broken)_

_Yeah yeah yeah_

But then, Leviara showed up. She knew he had no feelings for her. He'd actually told her that he was just trying to make someone jealous. But she didn't believe him and they got into an argument. Suddenly, she kissed. Their positions changed, and she backed him up against the wall, opposite the window. She stepped back and asked him how it felt, but he wasn't listening. He was busy looking after the fleeing mane hair that he knew to be Lucy.

_How do we call this _

_It's just me_

_Its just me_

_It's just me_

_Me and my broken heart_

That only intensified his desire to end this. Different guilds or not, he wanted her and he would have her. But he didn't expect Lucy to appear at his doorstep, crying. He asked her what was wrong, and she lurched forward, clutching his shirt.

He picked her up, bridal style and walked to the bed. Sitting down, he held Lucy to his chest.

_All I need's a little love in my life_

_All I need's a little love in the dark_

_A little but I'm hoping it might __kick start_

_Me and my broken heart_

_I need a little lovin tonight_

_Hold me so I'm not falling apart_

_A little but I'm hoping it might __kick start_

_Me and my broken heart_

Just for one night, Lucy needed him. He hurt her, and broke her heart, but he was also the only one who could mend it. For one night, if nothing more, no games or deceit, she just wanted him to hold her and be hers.

But what Lucy didn't know, was that h_e _was sick of the games as well. And that he was hers for life.

* * *

Hope you enjoyed it. It's probably not one of my best works but, hey, you can't win them all. Please review. I have read lots of fanfics and have been to lazy to review. I know how easy it is to not review without a second thought. If you do so, I'll send Sting after you!

Sting: Chick, please.

Me: (Pulls a lightning bolt out of nowhere) What was that?

Sting: (Sweatdrop) Nothing!

Me: Anyway, be sure to review. Also, if you haven't, please check out my story Daydreams and Coffee. If you have thank you, if you haven't please do. In fact, thank you for even giving this story the time of day.

Sting: (Smirk) Flattery will get you anywhere.

Me: Excuse us for a moment. (Drags Sting off screen)

Sting: AAAAAAAHHHH!


End file.
